The present invention relates to frames for vehicle chassis and, more particularly, to weight saving siderail components for heavy truck frames. Methods of making such frame components are also disclosed.
In order to meet federally mandated vehicle emission requirements, truck manufacturers have had to use larger cooling packages and exhaust systems. In addition to the added cost, these changes also add significantly to the vehicle weight and, as a result, to reduced fuel efficiency. Therefore, there is great emphasis on weight reduction in all vehicle components.